sideways
by fallgoddess
Summary: song fic for Dierks Bently's Sideways...


**ok so this was written for wendy's song fic contest but it wasnt long enough and i really didnt wanna add to it. actually i forgot to add to it. sbut whateves. I'm posting it for everyone now. i hope u like it... i had alot of fun writing this... and it's such a good song!**

**Rating: M**

**Beta'd by: LunarEclipse1 **

**Prompt: Dierks Bentley- Sideways**

Jasper Peter Charlotte and Bella

Jasper is singing and Peter brings his wife and her best friend down because he believes the fire and passion and her beliefs match Jasper's. Bella and Jasper are perfect for each other. Char and Bella teach the bitches what for when it comes to dancing.

**PPOV**

Tonight was the night I was finally going to introduce my brother to my best friend. I met Bella while I was in college. We had become best friends in such a short amount of time. Jasper had never met her. After school we both moved back to our home towns. Bella moved to Texas two weeks ago, she finally decided she couldn't handle the rain anymore. She got a job at the school Jasper worked at, they just didn't know it yet.

Jasper was a History teacher and Bella was the new English teacher. These two had so much in common it was ridiculous. They both loved music and had a passion for it. Jasper sang and played guitar and Bella was a dancer. I knew they would be prefect for each other and Char completely agreed. I think she was just as excited about Bella moving down here as I was.

When I met Char two years ago the first thing I did was introduce her to Bella. If a girl couldn't handle Bella around then she wasn't for me. To my surprise they met and became fast friends. I was upset when Bella couldn't come to our wedding six months ago, but we understood. Bella's father had been killed in the of duty. I'm still not sure how it happened, she doesn't talk about it. Bella had to stay with her mom for a while to make sure she was going to be ok.

I heard Char yell at me that it was time to go pick Bella up. When we got to her apartment I was shocked. She was wearing these tight jeans and a small white tank-top. Holy Hell Jasper was in for it. She had left her long hair down in it natural wave and she wore minimal makeup, like always.

"Hot damn, babe." I said as Char let out a wolf whistle.

"Hey guys. So where are we going tonight?" She asked as she walked over to my truck. I got out to help her in and then I headed down to the bar that Jasper was playing at.

"Oh well we're going to dance tonight." I heard Char snicker next to me. I shot her a look. " I know a guy who is playing at a bar nearby. He's good and plays a lot of shit we can dance too."

"Cool. Sounds like fun. I could use a good night out. I can't believe I got that job at the school. I'm so nervous to be starting in like two weeks." I laughed. We pulled up to the bar and I helped the ladies out of my truck.

**BPOV**

After Peter helped us out of the truck we all headed inside. There was a pretty good size crowd already starting to form. We headed over the the bar and when the bartender asked us what we wanted I order a shot of Jack and a Bud Light. Char snickered again and this time I shot her a look.

"What Char?"

"Nothing, Just.." Just then the hottest blonde guy walked out on stage with a guitar in hand. Holy Shit he was hot. I looked over at Peter and Char and they were staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, lets head up toward the stage." Char pulled my hand to follow her. We got right up to the stage and the guy looked at Char and smiled.

"Do you know him?" I asked her.

"Yup." Was all I got out of her. The blonde guy looked over at me and smirked then winked.

**JPOV **

Holy Hell who was this little bombshell that came in with Char and Peter. Damn she had a tight little body I knew exactly what song I was gonna start out with.

"Ok, Guys are we ready." Everyone screamed.

_Hey girl, what's your name?_

_It's so loud in here I can't hear a thing_

_But I sure do like your style_

_And I can see you came to rock_

_In your blue jeans and white tank top_

_Man, that look drives me wild_

I smirked over at her. Her and Char were already dancing together.

_And it's hey now, here we go_

_DJ don't you play nothing slow_

_Keep those girls out on the floor_

_Gotta make 'em wanna come back for more_

_Been here since the sun went down_

_Be here when it comes back around_

_Worked all week, it's time to play_

_Gonna get a little bit sideways, sideways_

I walked down from the stage and went over to them. I was sing right to this mystery girl. She was still dancing with Char. I looked around and saw Peter smirking at me. Fucker.

_Ain't no need to fight_

_Y'all take that redneck stuff outside_

_That's what parking lots are for_

_But once you're out you ain't coming back_

_The velvet rope ain't got no slack_

_Man, they're busting down the door_

I walked back up to the stage and keep going. I always had one eye on mystery lady and Char though.

_And it's hey now, here we go_

_DJ don't you play nothing slow_

_Keep those girls out on the floor_

_Gotta make 'em wanna come back for more_

_Been here since the sun went down_

_Be here when it comes back around_

_Worked all week, it's time to play_

_Gonna get a little bit sideways, sideways_

_That's right_

Mystery girl and Char were now bouncing up and down in front of me, the whole bar following their lead. I couldn't keep my eyes of mystery girls tank top.

_Hey now, here we go_

_DJ don't you play nothing slow_

_Gotta make 'em wanna_

_Gotta make 'em wanna_

_Gotta make 'em wanna come back for more_

_Hey now, here we go_

_DJ don't you play nothing slow_

_Keep those girls out on the floor_

_Gotta make 'em wanna come back for more_

_Been here since the sun went down_

_Be here when it comes back around_

_Worked all week, it's time to play_

_Gonna get a little bit sideways, sideways_

_Sideways, sideways_

I walked over to her and took her hand as I sang the last line.

_Hey girl, what's your name?_

_It's so loud in here I can't hear a thing_

She spoke then. "Bella." With that she turned back around and walked over to the bar. I went back up on stage and sang another couple of songs. Bella and Char keep dancing right in front of me. They were showing up every other chick in this place. All eyes were on them. When I finally got to take a break I walked over to them. Peter joined us with drinks.

"Here Jas," He handed me a shot of Jack. "Bella, another shot of Jack for you." Holy shit she drinks Jack too. Not many chicks around her can handle shooting Jack. " Ok so a toast. To Bella, the best friend I've ever had. You finally got your ass down here to stay. To you new job, love you Baby." Holy Shit she was his best friend. This was Bella. The Bella, that Peter and Char never shut up about.

"Bella." We all said. I only had a few more minutes, but I had to introduce myself to her.

"Hey by the way, I'm this fucker's brother Jasper." I told her. She shot Peter a glare. Wonder what that was about. "I gotta go back up. You guys hanging out for awhile?"

"Ya we'll be here." Char smiled at me. Bella was still glaring at Peter though.

**BPOV **

A set up. This was a fuckin' set up. I could not believe them. Peter always told me that Jasper and I would get along. I could not believe he brought me here as a fuckin' set up. I was so mad at him. At the same time though how could I be mad at him. Fuck his brother was hot. He drank Jack, played guitar and from what I have heard was an all around awesome guy. You know what..

"Fuck it! Peter you suck. This was a fuckin' set up. A little warning would have been nice." Then I looked a Char. "You knew too, so you both suck. But I will say this once and only once. Your brother is fuckin' hot and that's the only reason you are off the hook for this." I got up and walked back over to the stage to dance. Char joined me almost immediately.

"Bella, I'm sorry." She screamed over the crowd. " I knew you wouldn't come if you knew Jas' was the one playing."

I just smiled at her and we started dancing together. Peter brought me another shot and beer and he put a beer on the side of the stage for his brother.

Char and I were dancing when some blonde bitch came over to us.

"So how do you know my boyfriend?" She asked pointing to Jasper.

Oh My God. Who was she kidding. Char looked pissed at hearing this chick claim she was Jasper's girlfriend. I put my hand on her and just laughed in the chick's face. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" Jasper had finished his song and was now just watching us.

"Oh just how you asked your boyfriend's Sister-in-law and best friend how she knew him. You really are a dumb blonde if you think Jasper is at all interested in you." She went to punch me, but I blocked her and swung hitting her in the face. She fell back and Char was laughing her ass off. Jasper ran down and grabbed my hand to make sure I didn't break it or something.

"Tanya you really are something. Leave me and my family the hell alone." Jasper yelled at her. The bouncer came over an grabbed Tanya and pulled her out of the bar. Jasper walked over to the mic and told everyone that he was done for the night. We all walked out to Peter's truck.

"Bella, I can give you a ride home if you want. That way Peter and Char can just go back to their house. "

"Sure Jasper that would be great." I smiled up at him. He helped me into his truck and then we headed back toward my place.

"Can I ask why you punch Tanya in the face?" He asked me smirking.

"Well first off she asked me and Char, how we knew her boyfriend. Secondly she pissed me off." He just laughed at my answer.

"Damn." Was all he said. When we got back to my place I really didn't wanna let him go home.

"Jasper do you maybe wanna come up for a bit? I know you're probably exhausted but we can just chill out and maybe get to know each other. Since that was Peter's plan all along." He looked at me shocked. "You didn't know this was a set up, Did you?"

"Um.. no. I had no clue. Peter talked about you a lot and has been really excited about you moving down here so I just figured it was a night out." At this point we were out of the truck and heading upstairs.

"Ya, Peter talked about you a lot too. I figured out early on that Peter thought we would be good together. He used to try to get me to come here on breaks with him and stuff. The moment you told me who you were, I knew. After you left I confronted both of them and they just shrugged. Char did apologize for it though." We were in my apartment by now. "You want a beer or anything?" I asked him.

"Sure beer sounds good." I smiled at him and grabbed two beers and my bottle of Jack. I grabbed a couple of shot glasses and headed into the living room. We sat on the couch and I put the beers, glasses and Jack on the table. I poured us both a shot.

"To friends?" I toasted. He smiled and repeated me. This time he poured the shots.

"To annoying family." He toasted. I laughed and took my shot. We talked while drinking our beers. I was already buzzed from the beers and shots at the bar and the ones we've had since getting back here.

I poured the shot this time and when he looked at me I could see his eyes darkening. Damn this man was fucking hot. I wanted him so bad. "To..." I couldn't think of anything.

"Us." Jasper finished for me. He leaned in and kissed me hard. I kissed him back, the shots all but forgotten. After a few minutes he pulled away and passed me the shot glass.

"To Us." I said taking the shot down like water. When I put the glass down Jasper dragged me over to him so I was straddling his lap. I could feel how hard he was and I pushed myself into him harder. He groaned and attacked my mouth. I felt his tongue on my lips and opened to let him in. We continued to kiss as I was grinding down into his lap. His hands were running up and down my back as mine were pulling on the hair at the nape of his neck. His hands started to run up my sides and I moaned into his mouth. I slid his hands go up under my tank top and he pulled it up as his hands moved to my breasts. I pulled my hands from his hair and pulled my shirt off completely.

He groaned when he saw I didn't have a bra on and his mouth attacked my breasts like there was no tomorrow. He was pulling and biting my nipples. I moaned again.

"Damn Jasper. That feels so good." He kept going with his mouth as his hands traveled south to the button on my jeans. He popped the button in a sec flat. His hand slid into my jeans and he groaned again when he realized I didn't have any panties on.

"Damn baby, Are you trying to kill me?" He asked as is thumb started to rub my clit in little circles.

"Jasper. Let's go to my room." I moaned out. He quickly picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. As he walked us back toward my room, I pulled his shirt over his head and started to kiss his neck and chest. When we got to my room Jasper tossed me onto my bed. I bounced a little and laughed.

"Take the jeans off Baby." He was staring at me as I pulled my jeans down over my hips. I pulled them completely off and tossed them at him. He growled. Damn that was sexy.

"Now you have more clothes on then I do." I whined.

"I think I can fix that." He smirked at me as he pulled his jeans and boxers down in one push.

"Get over here." I moaned out and Jasper was on me the next second. He went to crawl over me put I wasn't gonna have any of that. "Oh no cowboy." I smirked at him. He looked at me confused. I sat up and pushed him down on his back. I got up and straddled him again. I kissed down his neck and chest. When I got to his cock I kissed the head. He moaned out. I wrapped my hand around him and started to pump him up and down. I kissed down to his balls and started to roll them in my mouth.

"Damn Baby. If you don't stop I'm gonna cum." I pulled back and smirked again. I got off the bed and went to my dresser. I grabbed the big ass box of condoms Char gave me the other day and laughed. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me.

"Such a set up." I was laughing. "Char gave these to me the other day and told me to save them for a rainy day." He laughed too. I opened them, grabbed one and threw the rest on my nightstand. I opened the wrapper and put the condom in my mouth. I slowly slid it down his cock with my mouth and tongue. He was moaning and groaning.

"That was the fuckin' hottest thing I have ever seen." He pulled me up to him and kissed me deeply. I slid down on him till he was fully inside me. "Fuck baby." He moaned into my mouth. I moaned back into his mouth. I started to slowly ride my cowboy. Jasper put his hands on his hips and started to bounce me on him. Every time I came back down his pelvic bone would hit my clit and send a shock through me.

"Damn Jas'" I moaned out. I started to pick up speed as I bounced in his lap. He moved one of his hands to my clit and started to rub fast circles on it. Then he leaned forward and took one of my nipples into his mouth and was suckling it. I was getting so close I could feel the tightening in my stomach. "Jas' so close." I moaned out.

"Cum of me baby. Cum all over my cock." He bit down on my my nipple as my put more pressure on my clit. That was all I need to send me flying. I saw fuckin' stars. I felt him trust up two more times before me stopped moving. I pushed myself up and down a few more times to drag out his orgasim. When I knew he was done I collapsed on top of him. After our breathing got back to normal I pulled myself off him and lay next to him. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny baby?"

"Just thinking that Char and Peter may have been right and how much I wanna smack Peter upside his head." He laughed with me now.

After a few more minutes Jasper turned toward me.

"Bella." I turned so we were laying on our sides facing each other. He ran his hand over my cheek. "I wanna see you again. I wanna take you out baby." I smiled up at him. I could see myself falling for him. And you know what? For once in my life the thought didn't scare the hell out of me.

"I'd like that Jas'" I smiled at him and he kissed me deeply again.


End file.
